A dónde el corazón se inclina, el pie camina'
by Reyka Nara
Summary: El estúpido de Naruto no era consciente del poder que tenía sobre Uchiha.


Título: 'A dónde el corazón se inclina, el pie camina'

Fandom: Naruto

Personajes: SasuNaru & otros personajes

Género: Romance cómico

Resumen: El estúpido de Naruto no era consciente del poder que tenía sobre Uchiha.

Tipo: One-Shot

Advertencias: Tal vez Ooc.

Aclaración: El escrito fue basada en una imagen que ronda mucho por el inter, pero aquí no se puede poner, así que espero que sepan de qué imagen hablo con la narración del fic.

Nota: Fue uno de mis primeros fic -.- Así que… existen algunos errores e incoherencias ^.^

Discleimer: Naruto es propiedad del grandioso –maldito trollero- Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

El día pintaba de lo más esplendido, el sol ahora esta en lo más alto del cielo y la aldea de Konoha envuelta en la tranquilidad detrás de esas enormes murallas, un estruendoso grito proveniente de la sala de espera del hospital, dio fin con ella.

—Dime ¿Como diablos después de tantos fallos anteriores, ahora sí lograste traerlo de vuelta? —exigió con voz estridente la Haruno, fuera de sus casillas ante el silencio en la sala a pesar de que se encontraban ahí los compañeros de misión del rubio.

—Bueno… —balbuceó el rubio sonriendo con nerviosismo— solo seguí el consejo de un amigo.

—¿Consejo, de quién? —no pudo evitar preguntar la kunoichi médico.

—Durante un receso en la misión, Sai compartió con el equipo una idea que venía planteándose desde hacia varios días para que la misión tuviera más probabilidades de éxito —Sakura miró dubitativa a los jóvenes en la sala, quienes evitaban mirar a la chica, haciéndose los despistados.

Neji fingía dormir; cerro los ojos cuando la Haruno comenzó con el interrogatorio, Sai leía un libro "Dichos y refranes" era el titulo, Shikamaru desvió la mirada a la ventana de la sala, Shino se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, pero al tener la mayor parte de su rostro cubierto era difícil ver si estaba viéndolos o no y Kiba le hacia cosquillas a Akamaru quien evitaba también ver a la joven.

—_¿Qué diablos habrá hecho ése? —_Pensó la chica manteniendo su vista en el pintor— cuéntame de que trataba el plan.

—Primero que nada rodearíamos a nuestro objetivo, solamente saldría yo a hablar con el teme, el resto se mantendría oculto como refuerzos sino salía bien el plan A y me dijo…

_—Cuando estés frente a él, no busques pelea a Sasuke-kun, porque eso solo ocasiona que él se ponga a la defensiva y seguiría el cuento de nunca acabar como hasta ahora. Pero para que tengamos éxito Naruto-kun, necesito que hagas lo que te voy a decir, sin que protestes. _

—A mi no me daba mucha confianza la forma en que él estaba mirándome, pero le di mi palabra de que lo haría con tal de traer al teme —le explico el rubio.

—Y no te imaginas de lo mucho que se arrepintió después —murmuro Kiba sin dejar de mimar a su can, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro al recordarlo…

_—Sé que te sonara absurdo pero si esto no funciona, no creo que haya algo que sí lo haga. Deberás de seducir a Sasuke-kun —soltó abruptamente el azabache, como quien le pide un dulce a sus padres._

_—¿Qué? —grito estruendosamente— Estas idiota Sai, cómo se te ocurre que yo, se-seduzca a Sa-Sasuke… —un descomunal sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del rubio y una cara de shock se plasmo en el resto al oír la teoría del pálido chico._

_—Sí deberás hacerlo. En todo este tiempo, he estado investigando y por las respuestas que me dieron las personas que los conocieron cuando eran parte del mismo equipo, me di cuenta de algo… —explico, más no dijo lo que descubrió— …si te resulta demasiado difícil, imagínate que eres la chica de tu jutsu…_

_—¡Eso es, utilizare mi jutsu! —gritó, creyendo encontrar la salida al problema._

_—No —le corto tajante el pintor— debes ser tú, nada de jutsu ya que si lo usas solo molestaras a Sasuke-kun. _

_—Esta bien, pero si no funciona juro que are que te arrepientas Sai —sentencio el rubio._

—Entonces cuando los encontramos, nos adelantamos al equipo de Taka, los demás se ocultaron y la verdad no se me ocurría nada, estaba completamente en blanco. ¿Cómo diablos le iba a hacer? Hasta que recordé una escena que, en una ocasión leí en uno de los libros de Ero-senin y decidí ponerla en practica.

—_¿Libro de Ero-senin? —_se repitieron esas palabras en la mente de la joven de cabellera exótica, y el rubio continuo_…_

—Apoye mi espalda en la montaña, me abrí mi chamarra y deslice la parte de mi hombro izquierdo ¡diablos hacer eso me dio frio! Cuando lo vi delante de mi recite las líneas del libro, aunque le cambie unas palabras…

Flash-back

_—Sasuke por favor, regresa a Konoha conmigo. Te necesito muchísimo junto a mi… —el rubio paseaba de manera sensual sus manos por ciertas partes de su cuerpo. El resto del equipo del rubio abrió la boca y ojos a todo lo que les daba._

_—Por Kami-sama, ese tonto se tomo muy en serio el plan de Sai —pensaba el Hyuuga con una gota en la cien._

_—Akamaru, si no estuviera enamorado de Hinata, juro que no me importaría volverme el Seme de ese maldito rubio —le susurro el Inuzuka a su can, quien le apoyo con un muy bajo ladrido._

_—Si con esto no conseguimos que ese bastardo vuelva, lo doy por caso perdido —pensó el Nara con cara de fastidio._

_—Este calor afectara mi chacra y mis insectos me lo cobraran caro —pensaba el Abúrame mientras se ajustaba los lentes un poco abochornado._

_—Muy bien Naruto-kun, sigue así… —susurro el ex-miembro de la Raíz._

_El Uchiha en un principio no sabía como reaccionar ni que decir, pero, su cuerpo reacciono antes que su razón._

_—N-Naruto, regresare ya, si me lo pides de esta manera no me importa nada más, mm… —la mano femenina de su equipo cubrió la boca del moreno, tratando en vano de hacerlo reaccionar._

_—¡Sasuke! ¿Qué, no ves que es una trampa? No caigas, no seas idiota —grito la kunoichi rastreadora, el moreno se removía inquieto entre el agarre de la chica tratando de llegar al rubio. Mientras que detrás de ella, sus otros dos compañeros miraban entre sorprendidos y divertidos la escena. _

Fin del flas-back

—Y eso fue lo que paso, tuvimos que traerlo rápidamente porque el teme se puso completamente pálido, cayo inconsciente y no dejaba de sangrar —finalizó el Uzumaki, con unas leves chapas rosas adornando sus mejillas, ya que había sido muy vergonzoso.

—Eso es una completa jodedera Naruto, ¿pretendes que yo te crea? —Gritó casi histérica la kunoichi— Chicos ¿Verdad que es absurdo? —interrogo la médico girándose a ver a los aludidos. Desde el más serio, hasta el más escandaloso estaba completamente sonrojado y con un leve hilo carmín asomándose tímidamente de sus fosas nasales. La chica ante lo que veía abrió la boca a todo lo que le dio —Taka, es mentira ¿Verdad? —la molestia en el rostro de la pelirroja y la sonrisa afilada y pervertida en el Hozuki y el tenue rubor en el demente Juugo le hiso saber que no lo era. — _Por Kami, esto debe ser una broma y de muy mal gusto. Sasuke-kun no puede ser uno de esos chicos que… ¡por Kami-sama no puede ser que le gusten los hombres! —_pensó más que pálida la Haruno.

—Si el río suena, es porque agua lleva —recito el pintor una de los refranes del libro, que le daban lógica a lo ocurrido en esos momentos con una de sus sonrisas estúpidas plasmada en el rostro.

La puerta de la habitación en la que estaban atendiendo al Uchiha se abrió dejando ver a la Hokage y detrás de ella Shizune con una charola con herramientas de limpieza y aseo. Al verla, Sakura se le acerco enseguida…

—Hokage-sama ¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke-kun, sus heridas son graves?

—El Uchiha no tiene ninguna herida —respondió la voluptuosa rubia— perdió el sentido por la calentura —dijo enfatizando en la última palabra con algo de morbo, dejando sin habla a su joven alumna— Naruto —llamo directamente al rubio— puedes pasar, solo, tal parece que el vengador Uchiha quiere terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso al pie de la montaña —dijo sin tapujos delante de todos, a quienes se les subieron más los colores.

—¡Vieja, no diga esas cosas… —gritó más rojo que un tomate— …y menos tan alto! —el sonoro estruendo de la puerta al ser cerrada bruscamente por el rubio hiso brincar a los presentes, quienes se miraban entre si sin mediar palabra, hasta que…

—¡No, suelta, no toques ahí… no, teme! —grito el Uzumaki desde el interior de la habitación, ¿Qué ocurra ahí? Quien sabe, eso solo lo sabían los dos involucrados, porque los de la sala de espera decidieron hacer oídos sordos…

—_Ahora esta más que confirmado lo que investigue, Sasuke-kun sí quiere a Naruto-kun —eran los pensamientos de Sai quien sonreía._


End file.
